Gunnthrá/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Gunnthrá (Heroes) Tap Battle * "A Legendary Hero, you say? What an honor! Please, tell me the stories you share about me in this world." Summoned * "I am Gunnthrá of Nifl. Oh, my! We are finally acquainted. In dreams, I've sensed your desire to meet." Home * "My homeland is always blanketed by snow. Compared to that, it's warm here. Hot, even. I'm sweating! Can you direct me to where I might bathe?" * "Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice, is bitterly cold during the winter. As children, my sisters and I cuddled as we slept." * "If you feel tired, I'd suggest taking a nap. I always used to tell my sisters the same thing!" * "You have my apologies. It's so warm and comfortable here... I just dozed off." * "On behalf of my dear sisters, I will do whatever I can to help you. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything." * "Today, I come bearing the greetings of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Oh, Kiran... Sweet Kiran... Yes, it is I, Gunnthrá. We first met in a dream. At last we're united. As you may remember... I can't speak to just anyone using that rite. Once I establish that link... I can speak to just one person, for my entire life... And to make that connection, I have to pledge myself to them from the very depths of my heart. I can tell that you understand what I mean, Kiran. When we first spoke, I knew almost nothing of you... Yet I pledged myself to you without hesitation. Oh, don't fret. I would never hold that over you, even as a joke! If there is anything I can ever do to help you, just say the word. It would bring me tremendous happiness." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Gunnthrá... The eldest princess of Nifl." * "Oh, my! I wasn't expecting you to just..." * "You saved my dear sister. For that, you have my thanks." * "You're a gentle soul, and your hands are so warm." * "You must be exhausted. Why don't we take a rest?" * "I wish that all of my siblings could live happily together. If only..." * "I want to do whatever I can to help you. Just tell me what you need, and I'll be there." Map * "Of course." * "What can I do?" * "Goodness!" Level Up * "Oh, how delightful." (5-6 stats up) * "Thank goodness! I can breathe a little sigh of relief." (3-4 stats up) * "Oh, my... What should I do now?" (1-2 stats up) * "How kind you are to think of me." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Please hold still." * "Can you forgive me?" * "Desist in your actions." * "What a predicament." Defeat * "Fjorm... I'm sorry." Gunnthrá (New Year's Wish) Summoned * "I am Gunnthrá, eldest princess of Nifl. I've come to visit and to offer a blessing for the new year. May all your dreams come true." Home * "I've been assured the measurements are accurate, but this outfit is still so difficult to breathe in... Does everyone have this much trouble getting used to this?" * "As royalty, I have received training in various weapons, so I do have a little experience outside of magic." * "My home may change, but what I hope for remains the same...a world where people can smile peacefully." * "The first shrine trip of the year is a sacred custom. I like to pray for a tranquil year." * "Will you be taking an omikuji? It's kind of like a kind of lottery, is it not? I find the idea interesting..." * "Happy New Year. I bring a greeting from Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Tell me... Have you dreamt your first dream of the new year? I happened to have a very nice one myself. I can't give you all the details, but it is a dream I'd love to become reality one day... I like to think it will come true if I work to make it so. And I intend to do just that. If it does come true... Well, I'll tell you all about it then. I look forward to that time." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "That Fjorm and I can spend this holiday together, oh... It means the world to me!" * "Oh, thank you! I was about to take a tumble... This robe!" * "To see the world calm and peaceful, with the feelings of the people warm and gentle... That's what would make me happy." * "I hear that it is a New Year's tradition to visit a shrine. How wonderful!" * "Would you mind helping me loosen my garment? It's a bit...constrictive!" * "Am I wearing this correctly? It's a little bit hard to breathe!" * "Ever since I met you, in my dream, I have always, always... Well." Map * "Let's try this..." * "A new year!" * "I'm ready to go!" Level Up * "A good omen for the coming spring." (5-6 stats up) * "I'm grateful for this growth." (3-4 stats up) * "It's like a bad dream..." (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you for the New Year's gift. I will keep your kindness in my heart." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I can do more than magic!" * "Well, it's not proper, but..." * "Happy New Year!" * "My hope is for happiness!" Defeat * "Off to a bad start..." Gunnthrá (Summer Returns) Summoned * "I am Gunnthrá, first princess of Nifl. I am not used to hot places, but... I’m happy to spend time here with you." Home * "Is this appropriate beachwear? I’ve never had occasion to dress like this, so I just want to be sure..." * "With sunlight playing off the palms and the soothing sound of waves... This place is the stuff of dreams!" * "My home is a land of perpetual snow. A place like this, where summer lasts forever...it’s all so new to me..." * "Have you seen Ylgr around here? It’s her first time in a summery place like this, so I want to keep an eye on her." * "The sun is shining bright today... Please be careful not to get sunburned, Kiran!" * "My name is Gunnthrá. I come bearing warm, summer tidings from our friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "The ocean during summer is really special, isn't it? Something about it allows one to open their heart... Now that I'm used to the heat of the sun, it's quite pleasant... In fact, I'd go as far as to say it's delightful! Perhaps you've noticed, but...I feel so comfortable here that standing closer to you feels...nice. It's true that winter's cold draws people close, but summer's freeing warmth seems to do the same... But with us speaking so closely, I'm beginning to feel a little flush... Is it time for another swim, perhaps?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "The heat is intense, isn't it? Be sure to take care of yourself." * "What's that? Oh, you have a fan for me? How thoughtful." * "My homeland is blanketed in snow...I am just not used to this heat!" * "Let me lay my hands on you. That should cool you down a bit." * "A dip in the ocean on a summer's day is so refreshing, isn't it?" * "This outfit is making me feel a bit bolder than I usually am!" * "There's no need to let the heat get to you as long as I'm around. I can cool you down!" Map * "Yes?" * "Summer! Ooh!" * "Let's swim?" Level Up * "Oh, how delightful. Like a warm summer's dream" (5-6 stats up) * "It seems I’ve grown used to the heat of the summer sun." (3-4 stats up) * "Perhaps I was not meant for the summer lifestyle..." (1-2 stats up) * "You should really be relaxing. To think of me...you’re far too kind." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Oh, my!" * "Liberation!" * "I’ll be bold!" * "Warm summer greetings!" Defeat * "I don’t want to leave..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes